peacecorpsperufandomcom-20200214-history
Amazonas
"This department is located in blah blah, is known for blah blah, has a lot/few vols from the blah blah programs, etc." 'Capital City: Chachapoyas' 'Where to stay: Hotels and Hostels' Being a tourist city, Chachapoyas has plenty of places to stay, but of course they vary in price and quality. Below is a sampling of hospedajes and hoteles in the area (there are many more you might want to check out), along with our thoughts and experiences if some of us have stayed there before. It´s a good place to start if you don´t know where to call it a night. We´ve listed the quoted rates, but you might be able to negotiate lower (except in Vilaya) by saying you´re a development volunteer here in Peru, and you don´t have that kind of funds. We can email you a guide with some of this information, if you want that instead of looking here. (But it´ll be a lot more complete on the wiki.) *'Hotel Amazonas'-----Grau, Plaza de Armas **Hot water, slow wifi, cheap rooms, but all in all good deal (20 soles dorm) *'Hotel Casa Vieja'-----Chincha Alta **Expensive, fancy pants *'Hotel Puma Urco' **Hot water, wifi, free breakfast. Moderately priced **Jr. Amazonas #833 - On the pedestrian walkway, ½ block from the Plaza de Armas ::: www.hotelpumaurco.com ::: phone – 041-477-871 (land line) ::: cell – 941-976-944; 941-976-900; #369451 RPM; #369407 RPM ::: email – reservas@hotelpumaurco.com ::: Puma Urco is very close to the Plaza de Armas, on the right-hand side as you go up the calle peatonal. It has wi-fi (word is, it actually works in rooms #14 and under), private bathrooms with hot and cold water, telephone, cable TV, laundry services on the side, a tour agency (Turismo explorer), and cochera for those of you who bring your motorcycles. Room 10 is cozy, but doesn´t have a street side balcony like odd numbers 1, 3, 5, and 7. Beware, the water can sometimes go cold on you, and you might have to knock very loud if you come back after 1 in the morning. All rooms include a light breakfast in the attached restaurant (a good value if you don´t eat much), and we´ve gotten lower Volunteer prices there before. ::: Official prices follow – ::: Simple – S/. 60.00 ::: (One of our Vols negotiated a “Volunteer price” of S/. 37.50) ::: Matrimonial - S/. 90.00 ::: Doble – S/. 90.00 ::: (Another of us got it for S/. 35 a night, undoubtedly per person) ::: Triple – S/. 120.00 ::: (Again, one of us got S/. 35 a night, per person) ::: They should have rooms with more than 3 beds too, if you want to check that out. *'Hostal Chacha' **Cheap, no wifi, questionable hot water. **Jr. La Libertad # 1068 - 2 blocks from the Plaza de Armas ::: telephone – 041-312-415 (land line) ::: Hostal Chachapoyas is relatively close to the Plaza de Armas, and a block away from the market that goes almost every day of the week. It offers cable TV, private bathrooms, hot water (rumored to be intermittent), soap and towels, and daily room cleaning. Staff seemed to be friendly from our front desk discussion, and it turns out the same family owns Hostal Karajía on Jr. Dos de Mayo (# 546, a block away from the Plaza). ::: One of our Volunteers made the following, non-endorsed comment: “beware, the horizontal mirror spanning the bed´s wall might explain what this hostel is all about….” ::: Quoted rates are as follows – ::: Simple w/ Private bathroom – S/. 25.00Simple w/ Shared bathroom – S/. 20.00 ::: Matrimonial w/ Private bathroom - S/. 45.00 ::: Doble w/ Private bathroom - S/. 45.00 ::: Doble w/ Shared bathroom – S/. 30.00 ::: ' ' *'Chachapoyas Backpackers' **Cheap, no wifi'' (at least, before the move)'' **Jr. Dos de Mayo #369 - 1 ½ blocks from the Plaza, to the right off the pedestrian walkway ::: www.chachapoyasbackpackers.com ::: telephone – 041-477-407 ::: cell – 975-819-867; #975-819-867 RPM; 941-979-743 ::: email – info@chachapoyasbackpackers.com ::: Backpackers changed locations in February 2013 – they´re now just 2 blocks from the plaza, instead of the old five-''cuadra'' walk they had before. They´re on the second story of the new building, and have 9 additional rooms. Everything was impressively clean and welcoming when we visited. (That´s the lobby we´re talking about! You´ll have to tell us about your experience with the rooms.) Backpackers is a pretty good deal for Chacha – A bed for S/. 15. You just need to be okay with hard beds – at least, that´s how they were before they changed locations – and dorm-style sleeping, which might mean sharing a room with a random traveller if there´s no other space. There might be a place to lock up luggage and valuables, but we haven´t confirmed that fact. They offer wi-fi (there wasn´t any when we stayed at the old spot), shared bathrooms, a few private bathrooms (that´s new!), hot water, kitchen for use, cable TV (in the rooms?), and tourist info. When we stayed there before, there was a definite family-feel to the place (you couldn´t stay up late without having someone up waiting for you when you got back). But it looks like that´ll change some with their move – you just might have to knock loudly for someone to let you in. ::: These are the quoted rates – ::: One bed – S/. 15.00 ::: (There are 3 rooms available, with three shared beds each) ::: Simple – S/. 20.00 (2 available) ::: Doble – S/. 35.00 (5 available) ::: Matrimonial – S/. 35.00 (2 available) ::: Matrimonial w/ Private bathroom – S/. 50.00 (1 available) ::: Triple w/ Private bathroom – S/. 60.00 (1 available) *'Hostal Revash' **Jr. Grau # 517 - In the Plaza de Armas ::: www.chachapoyaskuelap.com.pe ::: phone - 041-477-391 (land line) ::: email – revash9@hotmail.com ::: Revash is conveniently located in the Plaza de Armas– look for a sign posted high on the second floor of the building, between tour agencies and an internet place – with a friendly owner, clean rooms, and an in-house tour agency (Andes Tours). It offers luggage storage, laundry services on the side, private bathrooms with hot water, and wi-fi (though it didn´t work for one of us in the past). All quoted prices include a breakfast buffet, which they say has bread, eggs, coffee, tea, etc. ::: La administradora Charo quoted the following “Peace Corps” prices, which still seem a little high – ::: Simple – S/. 40.00 ::: (One of our Vols got a simple with no view for S/. 20) ::: Matrimonial - S/. 60.00 ::: Doble – S/. 60.00 ::: Triple – S/. 90.00 ::: Cuadruple – S/. 120.00 *'Hotel Kuelap ' **Jr. Amazonas # 1057 - ½ block from the Plaza de Armas, across from the pedestrian walkway ::: www.hotelkuelap.com ::: phone – 041-477-136 (land line) ::: cell – 998-414-566; #966455 RPM ::: email – kuelaphotel@hotmail.com ::: Hotel Kuelap can be nice for its central location, large selection of rooms (basic layout, but they get you by), and wireless/desktop internet (in the lobby only). It also offers telephone, cable TV in certain rooms, and a free parking area for vehicles. The Simple with shared bathroom is a good deal but minimal setup – table, chair, bed, bedside table, and a door that latches from the inside and locks on the outside – and word has it that the shared shower is the hottest and most pressurized in all the land, but reminds you of freshman college dorms on the basement floor. Wear your flip-flops! The rooms in the main, brick building seem to have higher rates, while those in the add-on Casona seem to be cheaper, but can have a damp smell because of different building materials. If that´s an issue for you, be sure to ask which rooms are which. ::: Here are the quoted rates – ::: Simple w/ Private bathroom, Hot water, Cable TV – (14 available) – S/. 35.00 ::: (One of our volunteers negotiated to S/. 20) ::: Simple w/ Private bathroom, Cold water, Cable TV – (5 available) – S/. 25.00 ::: Simple w/ Shared bathroom, Hot water – (4 available) - S/. 15.00 ::: Matrimonial w/ Private bathroom, Hot water, Cable TV (brick construction) – ::: (3 available) – S/. 55.00 ::: Matrimonial w/ Private bathroom, Hot water, Cable TV (Casona) – ::: (1 available) - S/. 45.00 ::: Matrimonial w/ Private bathroom, Hot water, Cable TV, Additional bed – ::: (1 available) – S/. 60.00 ::: Matrimonial w/ Shared bathroom, Hot water, Cable TV – (1 available) - S/. 20.00 ::: Doble w/ Private bathroom, Hot water, Cable TV (brick construction) – ::: (3 available) – S/. 60.00 ::: Doble w/ Private bathroom, Hot water, Cable TV (Casona) –(2 available)– S/. 50.00 ::: Doble w/ Private bathroom, Cold water, Cable TV – (1 available) - S/. 40.00 ::: Doble w/ Shared bathroom, Hot water – (3 available) - S/. 30.00 ::: Triple w/ Private bathroom, Hot water, Cable TV – (1 available) - S/. 80.00 ::: Triple w/ Shared bathroom, Hot water, Cable TV – (1 available) - S/. 45.00 *'Hotel Vilaya ' **Incredibly hot showers, really nice staff! **Jr. Ayacucho # 734 - 2 blocks from the Plaza de Armas ::: www.hotelvilayachachapoyas.com ::: telephone – 041-477-664 (land line) ::: cell – 972-976-100; #972-976-100 RPM ::: email – hotelvilaya@hotmail.com ::: Vilaya has new and clean rooms, comfortable beds, hot water showers, and wi-fi in-room. Staff is professional and friendly. Breakfast is included with every room, and the optional laundry service is a good deal, at a flat rate of S/. 3.50 per kilo. ::: If you show that you´re a Peace Corps Volunteer (staff will call the Embassy), Vilaya offers the following negotiated rates – ::: Simple – S/. 35.00 (normal S/. 60.00) ::: Matrimonial – S/. 70.00 (normal S/. 90.00) ::: Doble – S/. 70.00 (normal S/. 90.00) ::: Triple – S/. 90.00 (normal S/. 120.00) *'Hostal Ñuñu Urco (Ñuñurco)' **Jr. Ortiz Arrieta # 186-188 - About 4 blocks´ walk from the Plaza :::: telephone – 041-477-845 (land line) :::: cell – 976-006-442; #976-006-442 RPM :::: email – nunurcochachapoyas@hotmail.com :::: Facebook – Hospedaje Ñuñurco :::: While a small hike from the Plaza, Ñuñurco is good alternative lodging here in Chachapoyas. Rooms are clean with tile floors, and joint showers are hot hot hot. It offers desktop internet (in the lobby, 30 minute limit) and excellent wi-fi, hot water, cable TV, a living room to hang out in, and a supposed beverage bar if you want to buy a chela or two. Breakfast is additional, as are tours (to Kuelap, Gocta, and Karajía) and kitchen services. :::: Here are the quoted rates - :::: Simple – S/. 25.00 :::: (One of us has negotiated the owner down to S/. 15.00) :::: Matrimonial – S/. 50.00 :::: Cama adicional - S/. 15.00 :::: Doble – S/. 50.00 :::: Triple – S/. 75.00 *'Hotel Vista Hermosa' **Jr. Puno # 285-295 - About 4 blocks from the Plaza (corners of Jr. Salamanca and Jr. Puno) :::telephone – 041-477-526 ::: cell – 941-960-426; *659384 RPM; 941-975-781; #0333576 RPM :::: Vista Hermosa looks nice from the outside, but we´ve gotta confess, none of us have ever actually stayed there. It offers private bathrooms, hot and cold water, cable TV, wi-fi, laundry services on the side (or you can wash for free in the rooftop sink), and a courtesy cochera for your mini-van. Staff was very friendly when we talked with them. :::: Quoted rates are – :::: Simple – S/. 30.00 :::: Matrimonial – S/. 50.00 :::: Doble - S/. 50.00 :::: Triple – S/. 70.00 : : 'Favorite Restaurants' *'Cafe Fusiones' 445 Chincha Alta, S/. 7-10, Strong local coffee from the Mendoza region, pancakes, fruit salads, sandwiches, lentil burgers. *https://www.facebook.com/pages/Café-Fusiones/156010407846320?ref=ts&fref=ts *'Sanguchón Sangucheria '''555 Calle Amazonas, S/. 5-10, Peruvian style fast food, including hamburgers, chicken, etc. *'Secretos Marinos''' Unión 816, S/. 15-20, Fresh (as fresh can be in the interior) seafood, good trout dishes. *'Hotel Plaza Chachapoyas' Grau, Plaza de Armas S/. 20-30, Fanciest place in town, as evidenced by its rolled up, folded napkins. All meat dishes, some salads. Favorite Bars and Clubs *'La Reina', Calle Ayacucho, Cheap fruit liquors. If it's your first time, get the rainbow to try all of the flavors. *'La Reina II', Calle Ayacucho, further uphill. Dancing and beer in a tiny space. *'Organika', Nightclub, warehouse style, lots of levels and dance offs. Transport to and from the City From Leymebmba (via el Rio Utcumbamba): *In Raft **A pricelss journey, anywhere from 6-10 hours depending on water level. Best attempted July - October. Class III - IV rapids downstream of Ubilon. Be sure not to drown, nobody will save you. Lots of widow-makers en route. Tubing is possible downstream of Tingo Viejo (cans of Brahma sold at Chacha mini-mart). Great trip. Highly reccomended. And don't forget to visit Macro! From Lima: *Movil Tours **Bus Cama 140 soles, anywhere from 22-26 hours. Good luck. From X Other Dept Capital Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Tips in the City Taxis : Taxies within the city are always S/.2. You do not need to haggle, this is the set price. There are collectivos in paraderos scattered througout the city for trips outside Chacha proper. Shopping : Markets : The main market in Chachapoyas is one block north of the Plaza de Armas in a two-story building. This is the largest and most complete market in the city, though still relatively small. Fruit is on the first floor. Vegetables are primarily on the second floor along with meats and breads. Other fairly generic stores are scattered throughout. There is an excellent restaurant supply store on the second level, a few substandard DVD stores and several locations to jailbreak your phone, thus allowing Claro and Movista. : There is a second, smaller market two blocks north and about five blocks east of the Plaza de Armas.On Tuesdays in Chachapoyas there is a large fruit and vegetable market in north Chachapoyas. Venders offer good deals on in-season produce from the jungle and nearby sierra. : The largest market in the region happens every Sunday in Yerbabuena, about 60 km south of Chachapoyas on the Utcubamba River. Buses run early in the morning from Chachapoyas and many of the surrounding towns including Montevideo, Levanto, Santo Thomas and Tingo. : Grocery Stores : There are no major grocery stores in Chachapoyas. The closest thing is the Mini Market on the west side of the main plaza. There are several other similar stores along Jirón Libertad, which have some harder-to-get items like mozzarella cheese, honey and spices. Best to go early in the morning or after 3 p.m. : Hardware Stores : There are several throughout the city, though the most inclusive and the most economical by far is Ferro Plast on Libertad. : General Stores : For general merchandise, the best spots are along Libertad. There is a four-story general store just east of Ferro Plast and another two-story behemoth across the street. Both are disorganized, cluttered and occasionally frustrating. Haggling is encouraged. : Electronics : The best spots for electronics are along Jirón Amazonas – the pedestrian walkway just south of the Plaza de Armas. Curacao, the Brazilian electronics retailer, is among the best. : Clothing : Clothing is a challenge in Chachapoyas. The city has a wide selection of stretch pants, llanques (tire sandals) and fake leather, but other things are harder to find. It’s overpriced and generally two-sizes too small. Shopping is best saved for Chiclayo or Lima. The city does have a nice shoe store and a few clothing stores on Amazonas. But again, nothing special. Artisanal ''' The shops are scattered throughout the city and open at odd hours. The nicest one is on Amazonas near Curacao. There is another great store on Amazonas at the smaller plaza several blocks east of the Plaza de Armas. Category:Departments Other Cities in Department X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs '''Santo Tomás, Santo Tomás, Luya Santo Tomás is a beautifully relaxing town of between 800 to 1500 people, depending upon the time of year. Located at the top of the mountain, the vistas are spectacular and there is a splendid view of the Bella Durmiente, a local favorite mountain range that resembles a woman lying on her back facing the heavens. Close by, about a 20 minute walk north northeast of the town, is La Laguna de Chaupín, a natural lagoon with an ecological park surrounding it. Down the mountain about an hour to an hour and a half walking, the annexes of San Salvador and San Bartolo are wonderful stop offs just before heading up the other side of the valley to visit Revash. This site is a collection of cliff-side mausoleums used to bury, it is believed, people of importance among the indigenous peoples prior to both the Spanish and Incan conquests. The mausoleums are different from others in the region in that they are square buildings, not the traditionally known circular constructions of stone. On the surfaces of the walls can be seen rupestres, or rock paintings. As yet, much is still unknown of the people who constructed these mausoleos and the meanings of the drawings. To get to Santo Tomás, locate the paradero, or combi stop just north of La Libertad on Grau on the west side of the road in Chachapoyas. There you may take one of three combis for ten soles, leaving at around 10:30am, 1:30pm, and 3:00pm. These combis travel the road along the Utcubamba River to the Puente Santo Tomás just 100 meters before Yerba Buena, the location of the largest Sunday market in the region of Amazonas. Then taking a right to cross the Utcubamba, it is another forty five minute ride up the mountain to reach the district capital of Santo Tomás. There are no formal hostels available in Santo Tomás. A few families or dueños have rooms to let for a small fee. Best to ask around with a smile on as the people are very nice and love visitors. There are a few women that give out pensión and these locations can be considered the closest to a restaurant that one will get in Santo Tomás. The most accessible is the one called "Restaurante REVASH" on Jr. Union aka Hermana Emilia. As for bars and Clubs, there is a bar located on Jr. José Galvez just below and on the opposing side of the street from the Municipality building. The dancing happens in private residences, and I'm sure you'll find willing participants if you provide the refreshments. Leymebamba (Province of Chachapoyas) *See the following adventure tourism website for a bit more information -- http://www.keteka.com/destinations/latin-america/leymebamba/ Leymebamba is a fairly big town about 83 kilometers (2-3 hours) south of Chachapoyas, along the carretera to Celendín, Cajamarca. It’s known for its community museum housing 200+ mummies, and for various ruins you can visit in the area. Be sure to check out our yoghurt, manjar, cheese, and other milk-based products before you leave town. Travel – While the empresas ''and travel times sometimes change, there are two ways to get to Leyme – by bus or by combi, unless you go with a privately-contracted tour group. Bus fees should be S/. 10.00 one way. One bus company is Vírgen del Carmen (agency on Jr. Salamanca across from the Serpost in Chachapoyas; cellular in Leyme - 964.833.033, *0097156 RPM), which leaves from Chacha to Celendín at about 4:00 AM and passes through Leyme back to Chacha at about 3:00 PM each day. The other current bus company is Mundo Transportes (agency on Jr. Ortiz Arrieta one block past the market, moving away from the plaza), which has more or less the same travel times. We have two ''combi companies at the moment, which leave from Leyme at 5:00-6:00 AM and generally return from Chachapoyas later in the day, between 10:00 AM and 5:00 or 6:00 PM. The paradero ''in Chachapoyas is downhill from the corner of Grau and La Libertad (one block from the market), on the left as you walk down the hill on Grau. One company is Cautivo/Hidalgo (cell numbers 941.608.358, #934057 RPM & *043506 RPM), which charges S/. 10.00 one way. Raymi Express, the other combi company (cell numbers 999.702.306 & #646414 RPM, #942.152.181 RPM, 976.967.369 & #942.152.427 RPM), charges S/. 8.00 one way. (Note – there are fewer travel options with the combis on Sundays, which are big market days in the town of Yerba Buena. You may have to take a combi to the market, and then hop another from there to Leyme or Chachapoyas. Ask when you talk to the companies.) ' Lodging (see map)' – There are at least 6 hotels and hospedajes here in Leyme, ranging from S/. 10.00 – 15.00 per night for a simple (the three hospedajes just below the plaza are more economical), to the medium range of S/. 20.00 – 25.00 per night (Hospedajes La Petaca & Laguna de los Cóndores), up to the higher range and best quality offered by La Casona (prices unknown). Look around for other deals or places if you want. '''Food and drinks (see map)' – We have around 8 places to eat breakfast, lunch, and/or dinner on a regular day, ranging from pollo broaster to simple menús to more expensive carta offerings. The base price for lunch and dinner is S/. 5.00 per meal. As for drinks – that´s up to you! There´s at least one “bar” in town, a café/cantina called Yapa Uchu in the plaza, different restaurants and shops with beers and other drinks, and a smallish weekend discoteca right off the plaza. Ruins and Tourism – Be sure to check out the community museum of Leymebamba if you visit – it’s a small but well-put-together and maintained museum that receives no funds from the government, but instead is run by a community association. It offers a journey through the Chachapoya culture before and after Incan influence, and an impressive exhibit of 200+ mummies recovered from a Laguna de los Cóndores ''mausoleum site. Entry fee is around S/. 15.00; hours are from about 9:00 AM to 4:00 PM; and you get there by a S/. 5.00 mototaxi ride, or a 30-45 minute walk up the road from Leymebamba (through the next town of Dos de Mayo, and up the hill to the settlement of San Miguel). You can eat in the restaurant across from the museum, or get a coffee and snack in the Kenticafé next door, where you might also see some hummingbirds. The most well-known archeological site in the area is the ''Laguna de los Cóndores, accessible by a three-day trip with a mandatory guide. They strongly recommend going by horseback, since you need to carry your food as well, which makes it about an 8-hour trip one-way. The first and third days of the trip are spent going to and from the Laguna, and you spend the second day checking out the lagoon and mausoleum sites. There is a lodge and grass for the horses on site, which should be included in any price you pay. Local guides are largely recommended – you need to ask around when you get there and see who is available – and total prices may be anywhere from S/. 150.00 to S/. 220.00 to S/. 350 per person. It largely depends on whom you talk to and the price they quote you, so it’s best to ask around while keeping the quality of the guide in mind. It takes a bit of in-site time and effort to plan things, but it sounds like it´s worth it. People say the trip is beautiful. (Note - You probably don´t want to take the trip during the rainy season, from December to about March or April. The trail gets extremely muddy.) Other archeological sites include La Petaca ''and ''Diablo Wasi, located at 3-5 hours up the carretera from Leymebamba, and the nearby Congona ''and ''Molinete, about 2-3 hours to the side of Leyme. Guides are also strongly recommended, so you don’t get lost. (If you don´t want a guide, you can walk in just about any direction for a beautiful hike. You´ll want to walk around the towns anyway to take in the sights.) Here is some contact information to try for guides - the first three are strongly recommended. Jabier Farje (speaks some English) -- 941-856-029 cell; jabierfarje@hotmail.com Sinecio Garro Gutierrez (speaks some English) -- 957-471-938 cell; sineciogg@yahoo.es Eistein Adolfo Jauregui Trauco -- (#)961-945-632 cell (number has probably changed) Marden Aguilar -- (#)988-268-516 cell Julio Ullilén (hotel owner, to connect you to a guide) -- 941-932-304 cell; (#)951-626-963 cell; (041)797908 land line; loscondoreshostal@hotmail.com; website - http://www.loscondoreshostal.com Artisan goods – You can check out quality woven goods produced by a women’s artisan association in town, called''' AMAL '– their store is located right in the plaza. ' Marleny Escobedo ' also does woven and variety goods - the shop is at her house at 325 San Agustín street, one block from the plaza (ask any town person for directions). Her hours can be a bit sporadic. Finally, on your way to or from the museum, make a pit stop at the workshop of '''Miguel Huamán '''in Dos de Mayo (almost anyone you ask will know where it is). He does beautiful wood and stone works of all sizes, based on traditional Chachapoyan designs, and is more likely to be there during the day from about 10:00 AM – 4:00 PM. (If you’re really interested, ask also about the man in Leymebamba - Huamantianga who sculpts traditional ''caleros – what the people use to chew their coca leaves – from bulls’ horns and gourds.) The artisan stops are definitely worth a visit. Category:Departments Department Events Event Name and Date Description Tips Event Name and Date Description Tips Vacation Spots in Department Day excursions 'Gocta, Kuelap, etc. ' Chachapoyas has a must-see itinerary advertized at a dozen tour agencies around the plaza. The prices and the trips are standard: for S/.40 the van heads to Gocta (Kuelap, Leymebamba museum, etc.) at 8 a.m. and returns by 6 p.m. Peace Corps volunteers tend to avoid standard tourist fare, but these are worth it. It is possible to get to Kuelap via Tingo using public transportation, climb 10 km and stay in a nearby lodge. It’s a similar story with Gocta. But it’s very difficult. Public transportation could mean thumbing a ride on a cattle truck or waiting for hours along the roadside. If you don’t have a very strong grasp on the area, the people and the language, you’ll get yourself in a lot of trouble and you won’t be able to do it in a day. The tours are a great introduction, even if you do have to share a ride with fat German tourists. 'Huancas – Sonche Cañon ' This is the easiest and cheapest day trip from Chachapoyas. There is a parking lot on Jirón Ortiz Arrieta a block-and-a-half north of the Plaza de Armas with collectivos to the nearby pueblo. The fare is S/.3. From the plaza in Huancas, walk toward the observation tower. The admission is S/.1. Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Category:Departments